Ninja Scrolls
The Ninja Scrolls '(忍者スクロール Ninja Sukurōru) are ancient scrolls that hold the ancient and secret techniques to each of the 6 ninja tribes. Each Ranger possesses their own scroll. Each scroll is blank until a new technique is unlocked and the scroll glows as an indicator. Basic Techniques These are the techniques that all Shinobimen can use. Ninjuu Summon Guardian Ninpou: Ninjuu Summon '''Guardian Ninpou: Ninjuu Summon '(守護者忍法： ニンジュ召喚 Gādian Ninpō: Ninju Shōkan)- Allows the main 5 Shinobimen summon their main Ninjuu. Ancient Ninpou: Ninjuu Summon 'Ancient Ninpou: Ninjuu Summon '(古代忍法： ニンジュ召喚 Kodai Ninpō: Ninju Shōkan) - Allows the main 5 Shinobimen summon their Ancient Ninjuu. Secret Ninpou: Ninjuu Summon 'Secret Ninpou: Ninjuu Summon '(秘密忍法： ニンジュ召喚 Himitsu Ninpō: Ninju Shōkan) - Allows Shinobi Black to summon his Ninjuu. Sacred NInpou: Ninjuu Summon 'Sacred Ninpou: Ninjuu Summon '(神聖忍法： ニンジュ召喚 Shinsei Ninpō: Ninju Shōkan) - Allows the Super Shinobimen to summon their Sacred Ninjuu. Giant Ninpou: (Ninjuu Attacks) These are the attacks that the rangers use while they are piloting their Ninjuu. Special Ninpou: Escape 'Special Ninpou: Escape '(特別忍法: 脱出 Tokubetsu Ninpō: Dasshutsu) - This is the basic escape move that each of the Shinobimen can use. Special Ninpou: Shadow Dance 'Special NInpou: Shadow Dance '(特別忍法: 影舞踊 Tokubetsu Ninpō Kage Buyō) - This is a special move that allows the Shinobimen to move at a fast enough paste in order to strike the enemy. They move fast enough to where they can not be seen by the enemy. Fire Ninja Tribe Techiques These are the techniques that only Shinobi Red can perform. Fire Ninpou: Flame Cannon 'Fire Ninpou: Flame Cannon '(火災忍法：炎大砲 Kasai Ninpō: Honō Taihō) - Shinobi Red can create a ball of fire and launch it at the enemy where it can either burn or damage the enemy. Fire Ninpou: Flare Run 'Fire Ninpou: Flare Run '(火災忍法：難実行Kasai Ninpō: Nan Jikkō) - Shinobi Red can envelop himself in flame energy in order to gain both speed and power. Fire Ninpou: Heatwave Cut 'Fire Ninpou: Heatwave Cut '(火災忍法：熱波切削Kasai Ninpō: Neppa Sessaku) - Shinobi Red can energize his Shinobi Defender (in sword mode) with the power of his flame ninja energy, in order to perform a special slash attack that can overheat an enemy. Fire Ninpou: Inferno Burst 'Fire Ninpou: Inferno Burst '(火災忍法：猛火連写Kasai Ninpō: Mōka Rensha) - Super Shinobi Red can perform a more powerful version of his Flame Cannon technique which can automatically burn and destroy an enemy. Fire Ninpou: Fire Pledge 'Fire Ninpou: Fire Pledge '(火災忍法：火災誓約Kasai Ninpō: Kasai Seiyaku) - Before becoming Super Shinobi Red and becoming a fully fledged fire ninja member, Jiro had to take an oath to never abuse his ninja abilities. It can also create powerful fire geysers that will entrap an enemy inside until the finishing blow is made. Water Ninja Tribe Techniques These are the techniques that only Shinobi Blue can perform. Water Ninpou: Sea Cannon '''Water Ninpou: Sea Cannon (水忍法：海大砲 Mizu Ninpō: Umi Taihō) - Shinobi Blue can create a powerful geyser of water that can be aimed at an enemy. Water Ninpou: Diving Multi-Attack Water Ninpou: Diving Multi-Attack (水忍法：潜水多攻撃 Mizu Ninpō: Sensui ta Kōgeki) - Shinobi Blue can turn any surface under his feet in order to create a special multi-attack where he dives down and back up slashing the enemy as he goes. Water Ninpou: Surfing Defense Water Ninpou: Surfing Defense (水忍法：波国防 Mizu Ninpō: Nami Kokubō) - Shinobi Blue can create a giant wave of water that can absorb any attack fired at it. Water Ninpou: Whirlpool Fury Water Ninpou: Whirlpool Fury (水忍法：ジェットバス激怒 Mizu Ninpō: Jettobasu Gekido) - Super Shinobi Blue can energize his Shinobi Defender with his Water Ninja energy in order to perform a special spin attack like a whirlpool. Water Ninpou: Sea Pledge Water Ninpou: Sea Pledge (水忍法：海誓い Mizu Ninpō: Umi Chikai) - Before becoming Super Shinobi Blue and becoming a fully fledged Water ninja member, Ryuu had to take an oath to never abuse his ninja abilities. It can also create powerful water torrents that will entrap an enemy inside until the finishing blow is made. Earth Ninja Tribe Techniques These are the techniques that only Shinobi Green can perform. Earth Ninpou: Seed Bomb Earth Ninpou: Seed Bomb '''(地球忍法：種子爆弾 Chikyū Ninpō: Shushi Bakudan) - Shinobi Green can create special seeds that he can throw at an enemy where he can decide to have them explode or entangle the enemy in vines making a flower grow. Earth Ninpou: Stone Defense '''Earth Ninpou: Stone Defense (地球忍法：石国防 Chikyū Ninpō: Ishi Kokubō) - Shinobi Green can boost his strength by dawning on a light coat of armor made out of stone. Earth Ninpou: Concealing Sand Earth Ninpou: Concealing Sand (地球忍法：隠蔽砂 Chikyū Ninpō: Inpei suna) - Shinobi Green can create a light sand storm that can either help him perform a sneak attack or help him and his teammates escape. Earth Ninpou: Eartrhquake Crash Earth Ninpou: Earthquake Crash (地球忍法：地震踊り Chikyū Ninpō: Jishin Odori) - Super Shinobi Green can create a powerful earthquake by jumping into the air and smashing his Earth Axe into the ground. Earth Ninpou: Ground Pledge Earth Ninpou: Ground Pledge (地球忍法：地上誓い Chikyū Ninpō: Chijō Chikai) - Before becoming Super Shinobi Green and becoming a fully fledged Earth ninja member, Shiro had to take an oath to never abuse his ninja abilities. It can also create Strong Rock Pillars that will entrap an enemy inside until the finishing blow is made. Thunder Ninja Tribe Techinques These are the techniques that only Shinobi Yellow can perform. Thunder Ninpou: Discharge Bakudan Thunder Ninpou: Discharge Explosion '''(雷忍法：放電爆発 Kaminari Ninpō: Hōden Bakuhatsu) - When Shinobi Yellow is surrounded by enemies, he can fire wild burst of electrical energy that will stun them enough to be stricken down by him. Thunder Ninpou: Magnetize Stab '''Thunder Ninpou: Magnetize Stab (雷忍法：磁化刺し Kaminari Ninpō: Jika-Zashi) - Shinobi Yellow can energize his Shinobi Defender (in sword mode) with electromagnetic energy. After doing so, he can launch it at an enemy where it can stab an enemy into destruction. Thunder Ninpou: Shockwave Surge Thunder Ninpou: Shockwave Surge (雷忍法：衝撃波急増 Kaminari Ninpō: Shōgekiha Kyūzō) - Shinobi Yellow can gather all of the electrical energy around him and concentrate it into his Shinobi Defender (in blaster mode) in order to create a power shockwave blast attack. Thunder Ninpou: Electric Fist Thunder Ninpou: Electric Fist (雷忍法：電気拳 Kaminari Ninpō: Denki Ken) - Super Shinobi Yellow can move really fast gathering electrical energy to use in his supercharged punches that can either stun or destroy. Thunder Ninpou: Lightning Pledge Thunder Ninpou: Lightning Pledge (雷忍法：稲妻誓い Kaminari Ninpō: Inazuma Chikai) - Before becoming Super Shinobi Yellow and becoming a fully fledged Thunder ninja member, Jin had to take an oath to never abuse his ninja abilities. It can also create a Surge of electrical energy that will entrap an enemy inside until the finishing blow is made. Wind Ninja Tribe Techniques These are the techniques that only Shinobi Pink can perform. Wind Ninpou: Air Dance Wind Ninpou: Air Dance (風忍法：空気踊り Kaze Ninpō: Kūki Odori) - Shinobi Pink can float on the air itself in order to dodge any enemy attacks. She can also use it to land on top an enemy with a drop kick attack. Wind Ninpou: Air Razor Wind Ninpou: Air Razor (風忍法：空気剃刀 Kaze Ninpō: Kūki Kamisori) - Shinobi Pink can concentrate the air around her into a powerful slash attack that she can launch by using her Shinobi Defender (in sword mode). Wind Ninpou: Typhoon Breakdown Wind Ninpou: Typhoon Breakdown (風忍法：台風内訳 Kaze Ninpō: Taifū Uchiwake) - Shinobi Pink can create powerful wind storm that she can control in order to either deflect enemy attacks or knock the enemy off balance. Wind Ninpou: Gust Cannon Wind Ninpou: Gust Cannon (風忍法：突風大砲 Kaze Ninpō: Toppū Taihō) - Super Shinobi Pink can concentrate the wind into a power burst of energy that can be concentrated into her Ninja Buster so it can be shot out at an enemy. Wind Ninpou: Breeze Pledge Wind Ninpou: Breeze Pledge (風忍法：微風誓い Kaze Ninpō: Soyokaze Chikai) - Before becoming Super Shinobi Pink and becoming a fully fledged Wind ninja member, Rei had to take an oath to never abuse her ninja abilities. It can also create Strong Tornados that will entrap an enemy inside until the finishing blow is made. Metal Ninja Tribe Techniques These are the techniques that only Shinobi Black can perform. Metal Ninpou: Bullet Punch Metal Ninpou: Bullet Punch '''(金属忍法：弾丸拳 Kinzoku Ninpō: Dangan Ken) - Shinobi Black can empower his fist with his Metal Ninja Energy so he can punch his enemies really fast like a bullet. Metal Ninpou: Iron Armor '''Metal Ninpou: Iron Armor (金属忍法：鉄鎧 Kinzoku Ninpō: Tetsuyoroi) - Shinobi Black can metalize his body giving him special armor that can make him stronger than normal. Metal Ninpou: Mirror Shield Metal Ninpou: Mirror Shield (金属忍法：鏡盾 Kinzoku Ninpō: Kagami Tate) - Shinobi Black can use any reflective surface in order to create a shield that can send back enemy attack with twice its original power. Metal Ninpou: Steel Cut Metal Ninpou: Steel Cut (金属忍法：鋼鉄キリ Kinzoku Ninpō: Kōtetsu Kiri) - Shinobi Black can concentrate his metallic ninja energy into his Katana Changer in order to perform a powerful slash attack. Metal Ninpou: Metal Pledge Metal Ninpou: Metal Pledge (金属忍法：金属誓い Kinzoku Ninpō: Kinzoku Chikai) - Before becoming Shinobi Black and becoming a fully fledged Metal ninja member, Shu had to take an oath to never abuse his ninja abilities. He also had to take an oath with the other Shinobimen so he could perform his ninja combo attacks. It can also create strong metal pillars of energy that will entrap an enemy inside until the finishing blow is made. Category:Ninjuu Sentai Shinobiman Category:Arsenal Category:Special Attacks